You've got to be kidding be!
by zambonikiller123
Summary: When  two youtubers that hate each other get sucked into minecraft what will happen? Will they put away their differences and survive or die trying? Not a bajancanadian story.
1. Chapter 1

Jakes P O V

Hi my name is jake namane. And I'm going to tell you a story about how I got sucked into minecraft with my least favorite person in the world.

5 years ago

It's the end of school and I'm going to my last class. Most people would be happy but I hate where I'm going.

The class is science don't get me wrong I love science but I'm in the same class as Mia

She's a pretty big bitch. We have nothing in common. I can't explain my hate for her and she acts like she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

Teacher: students stop talking it's time to start class!

Students:whatever.

Teacher: ok fist we are going to ...

Blah blah blah is all I heard I zoned out. And started thinking about my channel and when I should upload some videos. Me and my friends are going to play minecraft later.

Time skip 2 hours later

A/N jakes playing with his friends Tom,Joey , and hogi

We had just finished recording some cops and robbers when Tom thought that we should play some hunger games. So we got on the fridge.

We started playing Joey got killed at spawn and I got a stone sword leather boots and a diamond.

We all met up and started killing people when this team a team of 3 came with diamond swords and iron armor. We killed one of them but the other two friends died.I got only 3 hearts left but I made it away. When there was 6 people left I met this person who gave me armor and weapons so I teamed with her.

I invited her to my call since the guys left.

A/N I'm going to call this person by their username

Msclassy $$$: hello

Something about her voice reminds me of someone but whatever.

Blazeforbudder164: hi

I had won hunger games,we came to death match won then fought to the death with just talked and played a few more mini-games. I learned that she has a YouTube channel too. I think we're going to be in a lot of each others videos.

Msclassy $$: bye see you later

I just noticed it was 1:00

Blazeforbudder164: ok bye but before you go, whats your name?

Msclassy $$$: it's Mia

A/N so how do you like the story so far I hope you like it please review I'll know if this is good or not. And check out my other stories.

Bye *bitch smacks sister* don't you love family?


	2. Mods

A/N hey hope you like the new chapter, sorry for the delay in both stories :(

Jakes pov

'huh that's who it sounded like.'

It can't be her I said then went on YouTube and watched some videos then at 3:45 i did some homework then I went to bed.

Mia's Pov

I woke up groggily slinking out of bed. Then I saw that my computer was on.

No pov

The two youtubers both woke up to their minecraft game on. They both slowly walked to the computer hitting the exit button which didn't work to their surprise then all the sudden the world got dizzy.

Jakes pov

The world suddenly went colorful then black. When I woke up I could taste some nasty dry sand. "it's hot I scream. Then when I look around I see blocks and the person I talked to last like we're in minecraft she hasn't woke up yet. This is just a dream so I'll play along. I got some wood built a two story house,tools,went mining and got recourses. Then she woke up. Groaning she jumped when she saw everything. 'i wonder why I am dreaming her.

Then she started talking

"hello?" she asked "hi!"

We really just talked both saying it was a dream.

Then she said "lets pinch ourselves and if we wake up it was a dream if not we need to get serious and see what happened."

I said "ok" smiling

We did it then the smiles from our faces went away. When nothing happened .

We both got serious then scared and started to freak out.

" what happened,why are we here, and who are you"?

I don't know I'm not sure and my name is Mia askune.

I could have been a vacuum by how much my mouth dropped but I picked it up full of anger.

She asked what's wrong then the three questions I asked.

My name is jake namane I said gritting my teeth.

She then was shocked and then put a look of annoyance on her face.

"oh it's you" Mia said

" yeah whats that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing" she said voice dripping in sarcasm

'it's funny how fast we could go from friendly to at each others neck in a second. She is so quick to hate me well so am I but that isn't the problem.

" okay ... If this is real we need to work together to survive. And oh yeah when we get out of here why don't I tell the ugly bitches you play minecraft?

" As if I'm not working with you and I don't care just get away FROM ME!

"fine jeesh I figured we could put aside our differences and live but I'm fine by myself all safe in my home with materials and recourses all warm and cuddly with one empty bed with this food I said taunting her.

" ugh fine"

"ok" I said.

We went into the house I asked how low Is her hunger bar. ( A/ N they can see their hunger and health bar.)

She said she only had 3 i had 4 so I made steak it actually tasted good.

Then we wondered if we could add mods To help us but we just shrugged it off then went upstairs to sleep I told her she could move her bed if it doesn't fit the princesses liking.

She said it was fine so we went to bed. In the middle of the night under my eyelids I saw mods? So I hit yes then it opened to a bunch of mods I bet Mia is picking mods she wants. I actually will pick ones to help and just funny ones like the gf mod, superheroes mod,extreme furnaces, soda, etc. I got 15 mods a lot I know but it'll be fun.

I woke up early before Mia and went out and made a sheep breeding farm. When Mia walks out she looks amazed.

"you really did this"? She asked.

"yeah you like it?

" huh oh it's alright she said back to her snobby tone.

" ok I'm busy and did you get mods"?

" actually I did you?"

"yeah"

"well bye" she said and walked off I could smell pancakes must be a mod.

I sheared the sheep and made my first two costumes and the items.

I got deadpool and she got hawkgirl.

(from the heroes unlimited mod)

I gave it to her.

"why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm doing it because...

A/N sorry for the wait again. I ended it there because I've been writing awhile hope you like it!


	3. Kindness

A/N the reason they aren't at their necks because if I was jake that Is actually how I would act I'll try to get into there dislike and why they dislike each other if you want.

Jakes pov

"I'm doing this because... I can't just let a person die until we get through this I don't think I could live with myself if I let someone die even you."

She visually smiled and hugged me saying " I'm sorry"

I was a bit taken back by this but hugged her back, it's been awhile since we've been like this. The warmth of her was keeping me from freezing. She then jumped off me and I said its alright that she was being a bitch.

She put her costume on and said it was cool then blushed and walked away.

I just then thought about what had just happened and got back to work.

1 week later...

We were running low on resources and we couldn't find anything.

After that day she has been nice to me surprising me but I shook it off.

That night...

" hey Jake...

"yeah Mia?". (we were about to go to bed there's our first thunderstorm in minecraft yet now.)

" we'll... I'm ..kinda you know"

(just then there was a lightning strike she jumped and shouted.

"scared of thunder storms!

"well are you ok?

"no"she whimpered "can I move my bed closer to yours" she quietly asked.

"sure" I said.

She then moved her bed up against mine making a double bed. She layed down and curled up to me and that's how we fell asleep cuddling up to each other, just like old times.

Then for the first time in 2 years I had a dream about Mia.

Dream**************************

We were kids.

" Jake!" she screamed running towards me jumping on me smiling. " how was your vacation I missed you so much I was wondering If you weren't coming back." she said sorrowfully biting her lip.

" why would I leave you and what did I tell you about biting your lip? I asked wiping her tears.

" I don't know" she said now sobbing.

Let's get inside it's starting to rain I know your scared of thunderstorms."

" ok" she said cheering up

We went to her little makeshift house.

The roof was made of wood,cardboard, and towels.

In the middle was 3 poles holding it up we snuck in and sat on our beds.

" do you think you can spend the night?" she asked.

" sure I'll be right back I'll ask if I could stay at Alex's place and come back I promise."

" pinky promise"?

Yes I said linking pinkys brb!

That night they made me stay home and wouldn't let me go stay the night anywhere. I couldn't imagine the look on her face when I don't come back.

Back into real time**********

I woke up to find out that I was crying for the first time in 2 years.

I looked down to the sleeping form in front of me and I thought about how pretty she really was."

I then wiped my eyes and went to bed.

A/N hope you like it please review I need some I don't care If it's one word I need something to know if it's good or not bye!


	4. History

A/N getting into backstory time! Weeeeeeeeeewrrrrrrrrrrrr!

... Weer? Too enthusiastic ? Whatever start the story!

Jakes POV

I was five at the time.

I was just taking a walk when I noticed a girl in an alley crying next to two Adults.

So I ran up to her and asked her what was wrong. She said hyperventilating

"my-parents-just-got-shot !"

I had then hugged her to calm her down I know how she feels. I was an orphan until my family now adopted me.

"Do you know where you live?"

"no."

I would have asked her to. Come to my house but I knew my parents wouldn't let her.

So I said "we have to call the police.

She nodded her head sorrowfully.

I grabbed the fathers cell phone. And dialed 911. "what is your name and your parents."

"my name is Mia namane and my father is david juke and my mom is Mimi juke.

" how come you don't have your parents last name"?

"well I was adopted."

" hello"? The phone asked " oh hello I found this girl on the street and her parents just got shot I need the police here quick!"

"ok the police are coming" she said.

5 min. Later

She actually got sliced on the arm I didn't notice it before until now.

When they asked where she lives she whispered I don't want to go back to the orphanage. So I said she lives next to me and I'll walk her home.

We decided that we would make her a home to live in and I would visit everyday.

So after that fateful day her house became what it is now. I visited her everyday after that

We became really good friends.

When I got older I got a phone I also got all my saved money for the past 5 years. And bought her a phone,some candles, and some nonperishable foods. I just took pillows and blankets from my room.

My parents still don't know what went on then and they never will.

Time skip 11 years old back from vac.

" Jake!" she screamed running towards me jumping on me smiling. " how was your vacation I missed you so much I was wondering If you weren't coming back." she said sorrowfully biting her lip.

" why would I leave you and what did I tell you about biting your lip? I asked wiping her tears.

" I don't know" she said now sobbing.

Let's get inside it's starting to rain I know your scared of thunderstorms."

" ok" she said cheering up

We went to her little makeshift house.

The roof was made of wood,cardboard, and towels.

In the middle was 3 poles holding it up we snuck in and sat on our beds.

" do you think you can spend the night?" she asked.

" sure I'll be right back I'll ask if I could stay at Alex's place and come back I promise."

" pinky promise"?

Yes I said linking pinkys brb!

That night they made me stay home and wouldn't let me go stay the night anywhere. I couldn't imagine the look on her face when I don't come back.

That whole week they wouldn't let me out of the house. (they got suspicious because when they talked to Alex and learned I had never gone to his house.)

So the past months they wouldn't let me leave. I would cry in my room thinking about her.

That month we moved I never got to see her again. While I was in my new city at first I enclosed myself on my room always depressed but then one day I fell down my stairs and hit my head and that's when I ended up forgetting about her.

Time skip Age:15

We ended moving back to my old city.

I feel like there's something in this city I'm forgetting.

I went on my daily walk when I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long purple hair with a black aviator jacket over her red shirt with blue ripped jeans.

When she saw me her mouth dropped and she smiled and ran then hugged me.

" jake ! Oh my god I missed you where'd you go why are you back and wow you got hot and your hair went black!"

"who are you?" I asked.

Her smile dropped and asked me "are you kidding?"

"no"

" this is not funny jake...your the only one I have!"

" what"?

She broke down crying " what happened to you why are you doing this I waited for so long for you... Don't tell me your leaving me?"

" yes I don't know who you are and I don't care you are a mess get off of me and go home to your parents!"

" Huh why are you being mean and you know I don't have parents".

" bye purple hair"

I left her on the ground crying. It would turn out later that was the worst decision of my life.

" I had good news for you jake!"

" I don't care Mia!

I covered my mouth why did I say that?

" so you do remember me well I guess this relesenship is over huh"?

" ya".

And that's when it all started i didn't hate her then until she became a

bitch.

She supposedly got a house and is going to my school.

And that started the hatred.

A/N I hope you liked their backstory together! Bai!


	5. Thank you herobrine!

A/N hey guys important news at the end start the story!

Mia's pov

I woke up feeling jakes next to me at first I was shocked then I remembered last night. I sighed and got out of bed. I checked the chest it seemed like we were low on wood. So I took an axe,torches,and a sword and walked out. I went to our forest it is pretty close and it was huge. Once I got enough wood I spotted this cave. I decided to check my clock it probably near 11 o clock in the real world... I miss the real world I wonder how I'm going to get back.

I made a crafting bench and made a wood axe,mined some cobble, and made a stone pickaxe.

I put some torches on the cave wall and mined some coal when I heard. Hissing I turned to run but a creeper.

It blew me into a wall lowering my health to half a heart one more hit and I'm dead. I saw Skeletons and zombies coming so to make my self visible if jake finds me. I built a glass 4x5 glass house with the exceptions of the bottom witch had torches. Good thing I killed some sheep and I have wood. I put a crafting bench down and made a bed just in case I'm here over night.

I am so scared I thought I didn't bring food either. I could try to get ahold of him. Could there be a chat? I don't know. Probably not but it could be I thought it at first. Then I said it out loud then out of the corner of my eye I saw a keyboard appear so I hit the keys and they popped up in chat.

So I typed jake I need help get armor and food I'm in our forest in a cave in the south west area I have a half a heart quickly come!

10 min. Later...

I saw him come out with a diamond sword and killed the zombies and skeletons.

He broke one top glass and came inside. Once he got in he gave me food and armor. We were going to get ready to leave when I saw this Steve looking guy with no pupils.

"Oh my god its herobrine"!yelled

He then put so many mobs around our little home I couldn't count. So I closed the top holes. I made him a bed and then said I guess we're sleeping here tonight. When I did he grabbed his head in pain and fell to the floor.

Jakes pov

I clutched my head in pain while I slowly fell to the ground. When i saw the little house. ( its like the makeshift house then.)While that was happening I noticed my eyelids getting heavy like lead and I passed out. I saw a bunch of pictures running In my head me and her yelling, calling names, and just insanity. Thats how we act to each other. Then a scene happened in my head.

I was just taking a walk when I noticed a girl in an alley crying next to two Adults.

So I ran up to her and asked her what was wrong. She said hyperventilating

"my-parents-just-got-shot !"

I had then hugged her to calm her down I know how she feels. I was an orphan until my family now adopted me.

"Do you know where you live?"

"no."

I would have asked her to. Come to my house but I knew my parents wouldn't let her.

So I said "we have to call the police.

She nodded her head sorrowfully.

I grabbed the fathers cell phone. And dialed 911. "what is your name and your parents."

"my name is Mia namane and my father is david juke and my mom is Mimi juke.

" how come you don't have your parents last name"?

"well I was adopted."

" hello"? The phone asked " oh hello I found this girl on the street and her parents just got shot I need the police here quick!"

"ok the police are coming" she said.

5 min. Later

She actually got sliced on the arm I didn't notice it before until now.

When they asked where she lives she whispered I don't want to go back to the orphanage. So I said she lives next to me and I'll walk her home.

We decided that we would make her a home to live in and I would visit everyday.

So after that fateful day her house became what it is now. I visited her everyday after that

We became really good friends.

When I got older I got a phone I also got all my saved money for the past 5 years. And bought her a phone,some candles, and some nonperishable foods. I just took pillows and blankets from my room.

Time skip 11 years old back from vac.

" Jake!" she screamed running towards me jumping on me smiling. " how was your vacation I missed you so much I was wondering If you weren't coming back." she said sorrowfully biting her lip.

" why would I leave you and what did I tell you about biting your lip? I asked wiping her tears.

" I don't know" she said now sobbing.

Let's get inside it's starting to rain I know your scared of thunderstorms."

" ok" she said cheering up

We went to her little makeshift house.

The roof was made of wood,cardboard, and towels.

In the middle was 3 poles holding it up we snuck in and sat on our beds.

" do you think you can spend the night?" she asked.

" sure I'll be right back I'll ask if I could stay at Alex's place and come back I promise."

" pinky promise"?

Yes I said linking pinkys brb!

That night they made me stay home and wouldn't let me go stay the night anywhere. I couldn't imagine the look on her face when I don't come back.

I then saw me and her playing. And I remembered everything.

Back in life...…...

I slowly opened my eyes.

Mia was standing over me with worry over her face.

"jake are y-

"I remember everything Mia."

"wha"?

" you never truly hated me completely."

" ..."

" Mia I'm so sorry I was so mean to you I remember that I hit my head and it gave me a different personality. I hope you forgive m-"

She said smiling I knew you were in there somewhere it just took awhile to find it. She then kissed my cheek.

I blushed stammering on my words. "i-I- um... Actually missed my old self."

Thanks herobrine!

A/N I hope you guys like the story and I'm taking a break from the death duo I'm going to be focusing on this story mostly. I actually kinda have writers block for that story.


	6. Chests

A/N hey my people! Hope you like chapter! See you at end!

Jakes P. O. V

It's been 1 year and 9 months since we've came to this damed world. 2 months ago I got my memory back. Then after that we were nice to each other laughing and chilling. Everything is different. We think after we defeat the ender dragon we can get out of here.

We have the hero armor but we need an enchantment table and an end portal.

" jake I'm going to get some obsidian when I do we can make an enchantment table. Do you need something while I'm out"?

"yeah we need some coal."

"ok" she said walking out the door.

Mia's P.O.V

I wiped of some sweat after getting the last of the coal stack. When I found a zombie dungeon. Yes!

I put some torches on the spawner when I looked in the chests.

" Oh my notch!"

There was an enchantment table, coal,rotten flesh, 3 diamonds, and 11 ingots of gold.

" Best find ever I need to go home!"

At home-/-/-

Jakes P.O.V

I was watching t .v (mod) when Mia came running in breathing like she had run a 10mile dash.

"Ja-ke-I f-oun-d awesome loot!" the purple haired girl said calming down.

" what did you find?"

" I found an enchantment table, coal,rotten flesh, 3 diamonds, and 11 ingots of gold."

"Whoa we can go to the end now."

" Jake why don't we wait a bit until we go back?"

" What? You have been whining to go home since we got here. Why do you say this now?"

" Well it's just since we've been here we got along and you got your memory back, and I'm afraid If we go back our releshionship might go away... She said cutting off biting her lip.

I was surprised. I was about to say something when her lip bled.

" Mia... What did I tell you about biting your lip?" I asked smiling.

She started crying then she hugged me sobbing in my shoulder.

" Jake... I- love you." she whispered before falling asleep in my arms.

' huh what did she say? She loves me I thought.

I love you too Mia I said.

I laid her in the bed.

" I will never forget you Mia."

Was the last thing I said before I fell asleep next to her."

A/N hey got 3 more reviews thank you soo much you inspired me to write this chapter!

Mkay bai!


	7. Enderdragon

**A/N: we're getting close to the end of the story!**

Mia's pov

2 Weeks later-/:-/-::)&"&:/

_Me and jake are officially bf and gf, but today is the day we leave this horrid place. But I guess it isn't that bad considering he got his memory hack. We got our armor on and got prepared. _

_We were about to jump in when jake said something._

_" Mia if we don't make it out alive I just want you to know that I love you and will never forget you. And here's something I made for you." It was a diamond necklace. I put it around my neck and started off._

_After he said that we jumped in. _

_When we got in we were in a mountain so I mined the end stone till we got to the top. _

_When we did we saw the ender dragons health bar._

_" ok first we destroy the things that heal him. "_

_We shot them with our power 2 bows._

_When that was all done we started to fight the ender dragon. It's harder then when your playing the game. After his Heath went down to about 10% we both had 2 hearts and no regeneration. We couldn't eat because the ender dragon kept coming._

_Then after another 10 min. His health was down to 7% that's when something terrible happened._

_I was busy fighting a enderman I look at by accident when the dragon came swooping down at me. I didn't have time to run so I stood there waiting for the impact when it never came I saw jake fall to the ground in front of me dead._

**Jake!**

_I kneeled down to him crying asking why he did it._

_But his last words were._

_" Mia I did it because I can't just let the one I love the most die until we get through this I don't think I could live with myself if I let you die make it out of here alive..._

_And that was his last words before he disappeared only leaving his items. I stopped crying full of anger I pulled back my bow and shot that basterd till he died._

_I saw a blinding light and then a portal out of this world._

_I walked into it not turning back. _

_Then I blacked out._

_Real world-/-/-/-/-/:",!$_

_When I woke up I was on my floor. Was that a dream? No it wasn't and I knew it but a little part of me wished it was._

_It was morning and I started to think about jake if he was alive or what._

_I was on my my to jakes house when I saw something._

_It made me sick to my stomach._

_It was-._

A/N: cliffhanger I hoped you guys liked the chapter, I know it was kinda sad but let's just go on with the story and find out what happens.


	8. Finale

A/N: guys don't get mad about what happened see you at end! Last chapter there will be an epilogue!

Mia's pov

What I saw was a broken window, blood and a computer.

And jake was laying there passed out.

I started to hyperventilate bending down looking at his cold body. I looked in his eyes they were lifeless white orbs. I broke out crying sobbing hugging him to keep his body warm. An hour later after crying I told him I love him and started to leave. When I saw him twitch I ran to his side. When his eyes went back to their blood red orbs. He groaned and said mom let me sleep for 5 more minutes. " jake your awake!" " Wahh yeah and who are you?". " jake are you kidding?"

" No I'm not stranger."

" you don't remember anything? If you do stop kidding with me jake."

" Sadly not you seem nice, and how do you know my name?"

I couldn't stand it anymore I bust out crying. And ran away.

He was chasing after me. Yelling.

I hid in my makeshift house that had surprisingly survived over the years. I haven't been here in years. I found a note inside. Mia if you read this I want you to know that I think I love you. I will be moving though I will miss you. - jake askune age 11

After awhile I fell asleep.

Jakes pov

I was looking around for that purple haired girl. I felt like there was something special about her but I couldn't remember her, I feel bad about it. I remember everyone else but not her.

Mias pov

In dream-/-/-/.:4$?& :

Why won't jake remember me? He promised he would. Why would he break his promise? He's such a jackass. He always either forgets me or remembers me. I feel so alone. My adoptive parents are never home and they don't really care about me. They got me because I quote on quote look disgusting and sad. I don't hate them for that I looked terrible after jake didn't come back but i do hate them for always trying to mentally abuse me and sometimes physically. And I'm still that, why does jake love me? I never got to ask him. I only cared about him in my life. Even when he hated me I still thought about him, I just miss when we were little and we had no cares in the world. It's just he was the only person in my life that could make me smile, laugh, and feel emotions. That's why I play games like minecraft and I'm usually on my computer to escape from the world, from all my problems, jake, parents, school, and friends. I just wish I could tell him that I l-.

Just then I was getting woken up.

Real world -/-/-/-/($&.:$&?$

Jake?

Yes it is ...

" my names mia.

" Ok Mia, I feel bad I don't remember you but I feel like you were very special to me and I made you a promise."

" We did jake."

" Can I kiss you?"

" Why?"

"because I might remember you if we do."

" ok"

Oh my god my first kiss we decided not to kiss until we make it into the real world so we can feel each other.

He leaned in for a kiss when our lips touched it felt like fireworks were shooting off around us but it was short because the jake that doesnt remember me doesn't want to get too personal. Dammit!

So do you remember me now"?

" no but I do remember my promise.

" then what is it"?

He got close to me and whispered into my ear " That I love you and i will never forget you."

I started to blush.

" you know Mia you look cute when you blush." he said while smiling.

" you sure you don't remember me?"

" sadly yeah."

" fine then our tell you our story.

After awhile of explaining he was wowed.

" No wonder I fell in love with you. But I just don't feel the same way just hearing it sorry."

" Oh I know but don't worry we will have to make a new story together and while we're doing that I'll just have to make you fall in love with me again!

" you've got to be kidding me"

". Nope!

The end

A/N: hope you like it thank you soo much for reading and reviewing my story. Each chapter I made was inspired from you guys! There will be an epilogue soon hope you liked it Baiiiiii!


End file.
